HvV episode 4
'Villains wins ' Bruce: I've been working together to form an alliance of the toughest best challenge competitors on tribe, so the heroes can advance in this tribe, and right now you got me Taylor Hemmer Carl and I talked to Dee but I don't think he's my guy but Hayden Hayden is my guy and so we have the 5-4 adavantage and I hate to divide the tribe but the point is this tribe and everyone in this tribe will succeed in this game we need to keep the strong around and that's what I'm trying to do here Hemmer: I'm happy where I am right now, because I am in a very powerful alliance that I'm not a leader in. Now naturally I'm a leader but in survivor being a leader is stupid. In Redemption Island I was not really the leader Andrew Savage he was first guy gone, and when I was running the show that in fans vs. favourites I was the leader and I got blindsided, Bruce is so focused on this alliance he's the leader and that mean's he's not going to go to the end and I could make it Ethan: Now I had my alliance with Dee and Cole and we are tight and thought that Cameron and Hayden were kind of my 4 and 5. but now I got damn Bruce, Bruce who screwed me over in All Stars is trying to screw me over again. and so now I know they are trying to bring in Hayden, so I have to lock Hayden down and decide to vote out Taylor or Bruce tonight because I will make damn sure it's one of them tonight and not me or an ally of mine Cameron: I've really only had one ally in this game and it's Hayden and Hayden could turn on me tonight, the fact is Bruce is trying to make the superman alliance and Hayden is a superman and I'm not and Hayden is totally the swing vote tonight and I've told Hayden you do what you think benefits you but if you vote out Ethan Dee or Cole then our alliance is done and if you vote me out then bon voyage Taylor: Even though I didn't get a vote last time I knew my name was on the chopping block. I knew I had to do some damage control before I came back so I got myself in an alliance with Bruce Carl and Hemmer and hopefully Hayden so we have numbers. and it's tight because I feel if Hayden doesn't I would not be surprised to see my name five times, but I've talked to Hayden and I got to avoid it Cole: Tonight's huge, do we have Hayden or do we not, the guy won't really give us a clear cut answer he'll just be like yeah I'm with you, and I mean I think we got Hayden but I wouldn't be surprised to see us turn around, but we also got to focus on Taylor or Bruce, I mean Bruce is running the show and I know Ethan respects Bruce but doesn't want to play with them and Taylor is this huge fan favourite, but in Season 1 he turned on his alliance, and in all stars turned on his alliance to survive a couple of votes, he's a villain and I'd like to cut that off Dee: I think we got Hayden, if I didn't think we have Hayden I would change everything and make sure I am in the numbers. but Hayden and Cameron are tight and I feel like Hayden is such a good guy he won't turn on Cameron and I know damn well Cameron is sticking with us, plus I think Bruce is actually dumb enough he has them voting Cameron and that will turn Hayden off so quick, so I'm very confident we have numbers tonight Carl: I'm actual friends with Ethan and Cole, I hang out with them outside of the game and Dee cool guy aswell, Cameron can't complain about him, but I'm playing a game and I need to allign with an alliance I got a chance with, I'm going with the alliance where I feel confident I'm the saviest survivor player so If I'm in the final six with these people I'm confident I can finally be in the end, So I'm very confident in my ability to dell with my alliance Hayden: I'm the swing vote and I am so conflicted right now, because the one and only guy I trust is Cameron and I know Bruce and his alliance just need for numbers but the pitch I'm getting for them makes so much sense, keep the strongest so we go into the merge with numbers and we're guarenteed final six. I vote with Cameron I might not get to the final six but if I vote with Bruce is it possible for me to win. I don't know I can't decide as of now Bruce final words I played my hand, I think I had the best strategy and i think Hayden will regret this, We could of gone all the way but I guess I'm gone on day 12